Lonely Eyes
by Prefer2BAnonymous
Summary: Bechloe one shot based on the Chris Young song "Lonely Eyes". AU, Beca works in a bar and Chloe is a patron who catches her eye. I own nothing, just having some fun! Reviews welcomed. Mild Language Rated T


_**A/N – This is a Bechloe oneshot based on the song "Lonely Eyes" by Chris Young. I haven't written in a while but I am feeling motivated so feedback is appreciated and welcomed.**_

Beca was a beautiful young woman with the world at her finger tips, sure it wasn't a big world but she was in control of it nonetheless. She had done the school thing, got a degree in music theory and even had a great internship at a prestigious recording company. It was great but she wasn't for the corporate bullshit, she wanted to make her music in her own way. So she walked away from the big city life and found herself the gainful employee at Luke's a bar outside the city.

Luke was a good guy, a little self involved but a good one in general. He met Beca working at a college radio station and loved her stuff. He was fully supportive of her jumping off the commercial bandwagon and was happy to put her up in a place above the bar and give her a paying gig. The only catch was she was never allowed to give up her dream, seriously that was what he said…he was drunk at the time…but Beca would make sure he wouldn't live it down.

On the weekends, Beca set up her DJ booth at the back of the bar the lights were dimmed and Luke even got some "flashy" lights that he insisted were club quality. The local 20 somethings loved it, coming each week for the music and the beer specials. Beca had made a couple good connections, even though they were outside of the city execs sometimes made their way in. They led to private parties and meetings with execs, so it was worth it even if nothing had panned out yet.

During the week the bar still got a good crowd and it gave Beca a chance to earn some good money, even in a small town the bartender still make bank. Any weeknight in the summer you could expect a good crowd and this particular Tuesday evening was no other way. The tables were full, the bar stocked and Beca was running ragged trying to keep up with the orders. Luckily Beca's look of give me shit and I will f you up kept everyone waiting in a civilized fashion.

Stacie, one of Beca's co-workers and good friends, was behind the bar as well but her sexual prowess took over her customer service skills on many occasions. Again, tonight was no exception. Stacie was leaning over the bar giving some co-ed an eyeful of her cleavage and effectively upping her tip. The young man just drooled slightly as he mumbled an inaudible thank you.

"Hey uh Stacie" she yelled down the bar "Try to keep it your pants will ya" . The taller brunette winked and stood up straight blowing a kiss to the co-ed and flipping off her friend.

"Ladies we don't have time for a nasty girl fight" Luke said as he came from the back with another case thrown over his shoulder. "Unless you want me to set something up like that?" he smiled cheekily.

"Shut up Luke" the girls simultaneously replied. He just laughed and continued his stocking, it was rare that Luke was working with the girls but all of them enjoyed the camaraderie when the opportunity presentenced itself. "Beca, take a break" Luke instructed "It's a little slow and you're here all last night too, don't worry I got the bar". Beca smiled and didn't hesitate the opportunity to sit down on a night like tonight. She retreated to a spot at the back corner of the bar grabbing a towel to wipe down anything foreign a previous customer may have left. It was an unwritten rule that that spot was for break time, so Beca continued to straighten the spot up as Stacie placed a rum and coke in front of her with a wink.

Beca was about t protest but it was in that moment that a regular customer lit up a cigar celebrating an achievement or something and the smell of thick smoke wafted towards the owner. "Oi mate!" Luke yelled "Take that shit outside, you know there's no smoking in the bar" The burly man held his hands up in defense and Beca laughed as he retreated quickly to the door. Beca went to go back to wiping the bar in front of her but a flash of red kept her eye on the door.

"Whoa" could be heard escaping Beca's mouth if you were close enough to her. A beautiful red haired woman in a blue striped dress walked through the cloud of smoke of the cigar patron and looked around with eyes as blue as the ocean. Beca couldn't help it she was stuck in this woman's wake, she just couldn't take her eyes off her. Another customer called out to her as she scanned the room but she ignored the inappropriate comment and walked with purpose towards the bar. The only open spot was close to Beca and Beca felt her breathe hitch as the woman took the seat and quickly returned the eye contact Beca was aggressively giving. Beca looked away as Stacie laughed, apparently seeing the entire scene play out in front of her. If looks could kill Stacie probably would have been facing hospital time when Beca's eyes retrained their focus on her friend.

Beca tried to shake it off, but something about this woman was intriguing. It was a Tuesday, she was dressed really nicely yet she was alone and it didn't add up. Beca couldn't help but wonder what this girl's story was. This woman was looking for something, but what she wasn't sure. Beca decided she would keep an eye for her for the rest of the evening, that wasn't weird was it?

Beca's break ended soon after and she returned back to behind the bar, but luckily the woman in the blue dress stayed put. Luke being the horn dog that he was got to her before Beca could turning on his British charm to take her order. Beca rolled her eyes as she accepted the glass of white wine while Luke spit out his best pickup line. But much to the surprise of Beca and Especially Luke, the woman kindly thanked him for the drink and threw out the pickup line casually. Beca liked this girl already.

The red haired woman checked her phone a couple times and scanned the bar every once in a while. Beca decided when her eyes met the woman's for the second time, fate was trying to tell her something so she decided to make a move.

"Hi" Beca said as she grabbed another glass of wine and set it in front of the gorgeous woman.

The redhead looked around trying to gain focus on where the voice came from, locking eyes with the bartender her face brightened and she smiled. "Hi…um I didn't order another glass" she said. The sound of her voice hit Beca like a hammer, soft and smooth.

"I know" Beca shrugged "But you looked like you needed another and it's on me anyway"

"Why?" the customer asked.

"Why?" Beca repeated.

"Yea, why? " she insisted.

"Well I ….I mean…uh" Beca was drowning quickly but the red head laughed interrupting the sinking.

"Sorry you should see your face…" she laughed "does every bartender in this bar have like a flirt clause in their contract?"

"No…it just…you have the prettiest eyes" Beca felt the words leave her mouth before her brain could censor them. "Shit…." she fumbled.

"Thank you" the redhead laughed "I'm Chloe"

"Beca" she reached her hand across the bar taking in the smooth skin and brilliant smile "I'm just gonna go back to over the and uh…recover…let me know if you need anything.

"Will do Beca…and uh thank you again…you have nice eyes yourself." Beca felt like she was hit with an arrow from the compliment and almost fell back into the bar. Stacie always there for her friend came up behind to steady her before whispering a "real smooth Don Juan" in her ear.

The back and forth glances went back and forth for an hour or so, Chloe not leaving her seat and Beca rooted to a place behind the bar in front of her talking about this and that between serving customers. Beca felt like she had known this woman for years as they talked about everything. There were jokes and flirtatious one liners, it all seemed to be flowing so easily. As they approached the last few hours of the day she had a good feeling she might be taking this woman home tonight. That was until a tall and uptight looking blonde came crashing in with intent marching straight up to Chloe and interrupting Beca's bubble of happiness.

"Chlo, I'm sorry so so sorry, the deposition ran late and I just couldn't get out". The blonde reached out for Chloe pulling her close and kissing her cheek. Beca took a giant step backwards watching the interaction.

"Aubrey it's fine, really" Chloe assured her. "You're only like 2 hours late and besides I have had company" Chloe winked at Beca who wasn't sure what the hell was happening now.

"Oh" Aubrey said "Good….good…I guess…" the blonde relaxed looking over at Beca with an intense gaze. "Can I get a long island please…Beca is it?" Beca obliged and decided to make herself busy down at the other end of the bar. Had she read the signs wrong? Was Chloe involved with this Aubrey chick? She shook the thoughts and concentrated on catching up on tips for the rest of the evening, her eyes wondered every once in a while but she figured letting the situation go was probably for the best.

It was last call and Aubrey had excused herself to the ladies room. The bar crowd was significantly smaller than before and Chloe used the moment to catch Beca's eyes once more and wave her over.

"Closing the tab Chloe?" Beca asked

"You're an idiot" Chloe said stone faced.

"What?"

"You heard me, you're an idiot."

"Well you're an idiot"

"Really?" Chloe snorted a laugh smirking

"Sorry I panicked" Beca responded "Tell me why I'm an idiot"

"Well first off, I have been looking at you all night, I know you see me did you really think I just randomly looked around the room all night? Second, you started off so strong with the drink and the conversation and the flirting…"

"Wait…you were flirting with me?" Beca interrupted

"I wasn't done" Chloe held her hand to Beca's mouth shushing her. "I was here last weekend and I saw you spin, you're amazing. So amazing in fact, that I came back every night since then to try to talk to you and this is the first night you've given me time of day. So are you really going to let me pay my tab, call a cab and go home without even flinching? I mean I am putting in a lot of effort here"

Beca was dumfounded to say the least, this woman had reduced her to mush in a matter of seconds. "No" she whispered looking at Chloe.

"I'm sorry?" Chloe asked.

"No, I'm not going to let you leave and beside all your drinks were on me anyway so paying your tab is sorta irrelevant." Beca stated.

"Ok…good" Chloe smiled. "So…would you like to get out of here?"

"That depends, what was your favorite song last weekend?" Beca asked

"Easy…your _Titanium_ mix. That song is my jam" Chloe responded. Beca took a drink as Chloe gave her answer "My _lady jam"_ Chloe clarified and Beca felt the drink get stuck in her throat as she spit it out coughing and choking.

Beca regained her composure, smiled and nodded her head, "yeah let me go get my stuff". She turned to see Stacie and Luke giving her the thumbs up as she grabbed her bag and came around the bar. "Where did you friend go?" she asked as she came up next to Chloe.

"Friend?"

"Yea you know the uptight one with the holier than thou glow" Beca teased.

"Oh she was a decoy, to get your ass moving in the right direction. You were hesitating so I thought a little competition might spike your interest" Chloe waved her off "In fact, I think she has found a friend with your co-worker over there" she pointed.

Beca looked over to see Stacie extending her hand to cup the blondes face knowing full well that was full on Stacie charm being exhibited. Beca shook her head and ushered Chloe towards the door "Please lets go before it turns into some explicit porno in here"

Chloe just laughed and let herself be led by the smaller brunette. "You're a lot shorter than I expected ya know"

Beca turned taking the red head's hand, "yea well I make up for it in other areas and with a wink they left the bar."

 _The next morning…_

Beca rolled over feeling her bare skin run along the sheets of her bed, she reached out expecting to feel another bare body but was saddened to find the other side empty. Sitting up in confusion a pout immediately hit her lips, as she brushed the hair from her face.

"Really? You're a pouter?" Chloe laughed standing in all her glory against the bathroom door frame. Beca visibly blushed at the sight of the naked woman before her. "Yea I am kinda confident about all this" Chloe smiled stalking slowly towards the bed.

"You should be" Beca smiled as she reached for Chole and pulled her into bed laughing.

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
